


Eruption Corruption

by CatarinaElibeth (BattlingBard)



Series: Xena Reboot - Season One [8]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/CatarinaElibeth
Summary: With all of the constant changes to plans, an eruption Vesuvius would be jealous of was likely to happen. Xena is now faced with several eruptions.Disclaimer: if you are ever lit on fire by a man on a horse, the best choice would be to stop, drop, and roll.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

TEASER

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. BARN IN NORTH VILLAGE - SUNRISE (DAY 1)

 

THE DOORS TO THE BARN ARE THROWN OPEN, AND TRANT WALKS IN LEADING SOME OF THE ELDERS AND VILLAGE MEN WITH PITCHFORKS.

 

TRANT

The twins saw them over the ridge.

ELDER #1

And you are sure this is what you

want us to do?

 

TRANT

They’ll be here at sunset. You and

the rest of the elders need to get

the woman and children in here. We’ve

put all the supplies for them we 

could in the back.

 

ELDER #2

Trant, won’t you be needing elders too?

 

ELDER #3

Could use all the men you can, yeah?

 

TRANT

I won’t ask that of you, but the

choice is yours. They said it seemed

only a score of men at most.

 

ELDER #1

That’s all?

 

TRANT

Aye. The gods favor our numbers today.

 

ELDER #3

Apollo watch over us.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - LATE MORNING (DAY 1)

 

PEOPLE ARE WALKING ABOUT THE MARKETPLACE.

 

ARMORED SOLDIERS ARE SPREAD ABOUT ON GUARD, WATCHING OVER EVERYTHING.

 

A GROUP OF GOSSIPING WOMEN ARE BLOCKING THE AREA BETWEEN TWO CARTS. THEIR GOSSIP VARIES FROM SCANDALIZING WORDS OF THE ACTIONS OF THE SOLDIERS TO WHOM THEIR CHILDREN WILL MARRY.

 

THE WOMEN LAUGH LOUDLY.

 

GABRIELLE (VOICE)

Excuse me.

 

GABRIELLE TRIES TO WALK AROUND THE GROUP, BUT THEY CANNOT SEE HER.

 

SHE SEES AN OPENING BETWEEN TWO WOMEN’S BACKS. SHE TURNS, SO SHE CAN GET THROUGH SIDEWAYS.

 

ONE OF THE WOMEN SAYS SOMETHING THE OTHERS FIND OVERLY FUNNY. ONE OF THE WOMEN GABRIELLE WAS TRYING TO SQUEEZE BEHIND STEPS BACKWARDS WITH HER LAUGHTER, AND GABRIELLE IS TRAPPED BETWEEN THE TWO WOMEN WITH ONLY HER ARM STICKING OUT.

 

HER ARM WAVES A FEW MOMENTS, BEFORE SHE USES IT TO TAP THE SHOULDER OF ONE OF THE WOMEN.

 

GABRIELLE

Do you mind?

 

THE WOMEN ARE STILL LAUGHING TOO LOUDLY. 

 

ONE OF THE WOMEN PULLS A SMALL, WOODEN BOX FROM UNDER HER GOWN, AND THE OTHER WOMEN CROWD AROUND.

 

GABRIELLE IS FREED WITH AN AUDIBLE SIGH.

 

SHE STUMBLES FORWARD, AND BARELY CATCHES HER FOOTING.

 

SHE TAKES A FEW STEPS, AND LOOKS OVER HER SHOULDER AT THE GOSSIPING WOMEN.

 

GABRIELLE

Sheesh.

 

GABRIELLE STANDS, AND LOOKS AROUND AT THE PEOPLE WANDERING AROUND THE MARKETPLACE.

 

SHE BEGINS WALKING DOWN THE ROAD AGAIN.

 

SALMONEUS (VOICE)

This little juice here? 

 

GABRIELLE WATCHES SALMONEUS HOLD OUT WHAT LOOKS LIKE THE SAME KIND OF LIQUID SHE SOLD THE MEN BEFORE. A TEENAGED BOY WITH OBVIOUS ACNE IS LEANING TOWARD HIM EAGERLY.

 

GABRIELLE

Ah, works wonders it does. Just a 

drop of this in your tea, and the 

bumps will be gone in no time.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND CONTINUES WALKING.

 

GABRIELLE

Figures.

 

GABRIELLE WALKS PAST A GROUP OF SOLDIERS, AND HEARS XENA’S NAME. SHE’S SLOWS TO A STOP JUST PAST THEM TO LISTEN.

 

SOLDIER #1

Ya know, I’ve heard other stories

too. 

 

GABRIELLE COCKS HER HEAD TO LISTEN MORE.

 

LILA (VOICE)

Gabrielle!

 

GABRIELLE JERKS HER HEAD TO LOOK WHERE THE VOICE CAME FROM.

 

LILA IS WALKING UP TO HER WITH DREA.

 

GABRIELLE SIGHS SLIGHTLY BEFORE PUTTING A SMILE ON HER FACE.

 

LILA

You don’t look like you’re shopping.

 

GABRIELLE

Hello Drea. How are you?

 

DREA

Lovely. I found a lovely piece of 

fabric I wish to turn into a dress.

That horrid merchant simply would

not let it go for a reasonable price.

 

LILA

It’s true. Some of them are so

terrified. One told us he plans to

stay within the city gates until

the threat passes.

 

GABRIELLE

I didn’t know we were threatened yet.

 

DREA

You haven’t heard of Xena of Corinth

heading this way leading an army

from Hades with thousands of red-eyed

horses. 

 

GABRIELLE

Um -

 

LILA

Oh, don’t exaggerate tales, Drea. 

You’re almost as bad as Gabrielle.

 

DREA

What does it matter? She’s a bacchae,

I’m sure.

 

LILA HOOKS HER ARM THROUGH GABRIELLE’S.

 

LILA

Come, Gabrielle. We were just off to

find something to eat.

 

THE THREE YOUNG WOMEN WALK OFF INTO THE MARKETPLACE.

 

CUT TO:

 

MAIN TITLES

 

_ In a time of ancient gods, warlords, and kings, a land in turmoil created an unlikely hero. _

_ Xena, a fierce princess with a taste for battle. _

_ Gabrielle, a hopeful bard seeking adventure. _

_ The power... the passion... the danger... _

_ Their courage will change the world. _

 

_ _

ACT ONE

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA BARN - LATE MORNING (DAY 1)

 

THE DOOR TO ARGO’S STALL IS OPEN. XENA IS INSIDE WITH HER, BRUSHING HER COAT.

 

XENA

We may have to run out of here.

 

ARGO SWIVELS HER HEAD AROUND, AND LOOKS AT XENA.

 

Yeah, I know. You were just getting

comfy here. Huh, girl?

 

ARGO NUDGES XENA’S STOMACH WITH HER HEAD.

 

Well, no matter how this goes, we’ll

be out of here today. I’ll find a 

patch of grass for you at camp.

 

ARGO TILTS HER HEAD.

 

How’s that sound?

 

ARGO TURNS HER HEAD BACK AROUND, AND EATS SOME HAY HANGING IN HER STALL.

 

When this is all over, we’ll both

have cushy beds to climb into. What

do you think of that?

 

XENA FINISHES BRUSHING ARGO, AND PUTS THE COMB AWAY INTO ONE OF THE SADDLEBAGS ON THE GROUND. 

 

SHE PICKS UP THE SADDLE BLANKET HANGING IN THE STALL, AND PUTS IT OVER ARGO’S BACK. SHE EVENS IT OUT.

 

What do you think about a castle?

 

ARGO STOPS CHEWING, AND TURNS TO LOOK AT XENA.

 

XENA SMILES AT HER, AND PATS HER CHEEK.

 

Me too.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. NORTH VILLAGE - LATE MORNING (DAY 1)

 

THE MALE VILLAGERS ARE GATHERED. EVERYONE IS CARRYING SOME KIND OF WEAPON - MOSTLY PITCHFORKS.

 

TRANT IS STANDING IN FRONT OF THE GROUP, LOOKING OUT AT THE EMPTY HILL THE SOLDIERS WERE ON EARLIER.

 

HE TURNS TO FACE THE GROUP OF ABOUT 40 MEN.

 

TRANT

My people, we have known they were

coming our way today. Tonight.

 

THE MEN HAVE BLANK EXPRESSIONS.

 

We do outnumber them. I’m sure Apollo

has heard us. Try to partner up to take

the bastards two to one. 

 

THE MEN NOD. A FEW GIVE WORDS OR SOUNDS OF AGREEMENT.

 

That’s alls to be said for now. Go be

with your families for now. Send them

to the barn at noon. Settle them in.

Could be a long night.

 

THE MEN LOOK AROUND AT EACH OTHER. THEY WALK OFF IN SILENCE.

 

A MAN WALKS UP TO TRANT.

 

HE LETS OUT A DEEP SIGH.

 

I wish you’d go to the barn too. Myra

will need you.

 

THE MAN GIVES TRANT A SAD LOOK.

 

MAN

I think you need me more.

 

TRANT

She’s already lost one set of parents.

It’s dangerous for us both to risk it

out here.

 

THE MAN PUTS A HAND ON TRANT’S SHOULDER.

 

MAN

We’re risking this for her. For our

home. 

 

THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER IN SILENCE FOR A MOMENT.

 

Come on, let’s go be with her.

 

THE TWO MEN WALK OFF.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. WOODS OVERLOOKING NORTH VILLAGE - LATE MORNING (DAY 1)

 

MATRUM AND MARCAS ARE STANDING IN THE SHADOWS OF THE TREES. THEY WATCH THE GROUP OF VILLAGERS DISPERSE.

 

MATRUM

Looks like they decided to fight.

 

MARCAS

Aye.

 

MATRUM

Might change their minds by sunset.

 

MARCAS

I’m sure they’ll wish they had.

 

MATRUM LOOKS AT MARCAS WITH ROUND EYES.

 

MATRUM

Marcas -

 

MARCAS

Don’t.

 

MATRUM

Xena said -

 

MARCAS

Xena is not here, is she? We are. 

Where has she been? Huh? 

 

MATRUM GRABS MARCAS’ ARM.

 

MATRUM

You can’t -

 

MARCAS JERKS HIS ARM FREE.

 

MARCAS

I can! I will. 

 

MARCAS FACES MATRUM.

 

Choose.

 

MATRUM

Marcas -

 

MARCAS

Choose, Matrum!

 

MATRUM

You’re mad. She’ll kill you.

 

MARCAS LOOKS AWAY FROM MATRUM, WITH HIS BACK FACING THE VILLAGE.

 

MARCAS

Always fighting with me. (PAUSE)

Right up til the end.

 

MATRUM OPENS HIS MOUTH TO SPEAK, BUT MARCAS DRAWS HIS SWORD. HE CUTS MATRUM’S THROAT BEFORE MATRUM CAN MAKE A SOUND. 

 

MARCAS WATCHES HIM FALL TO THE GROUND TO LAND ON HIS SIDE.

 

MARCAS KNEELS DOWN, AND SETS HIS SWORD ON THE GRASS.

 

HE REACHES OVER, AND CLOSES MATRUM’S EYES.

 

I’ll see you in Hades, Brother.

 

MARCAS WIPES HIS BLADE ON THE GRASS BEFORE SHEATHING IT.

 

HE STANDS UP, AND WALKS BACK INTO THE TREES.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE, LILA, AND DREA ARE WALKING THROUGH THE MARKETPLACE. LILA AND DREA ARE EACH CARRYING A SMALL PACKET.

 

DREA

I agree, it’s simply dismal that

you must suffer because of that

wild woman. 

 

LILA

Gabrielle thinks I’m mad for thinking

that. 

 

DREA

On the contrary, you have been given a

personal reason to hate the woman.

 

GABRIELLE

I guess I don’t see it that way.

 

DREA

But do you not wish to be wed? To be

starting your life?

 

LILA

Precisely my thoughts. I heard Mother

talking about wanting to find a suitor

for me quickly. Until that wild woman

is gone, Father will not even begin to

look for me. 

 

GABRIELLE

How do you know?

 

LILA

What?

 

GABRIELLE

How do you know she is wild?

 

LILA

Gabrielle!

 

DREA

Really, Gabrielle. No lady in her right

mind would do what she does.

 

LILA

Oh, Drea, look! It’s Bryce!

 

DREA

Oh! Haven’t you heard? The deal is

off. His Father was not pleased with

my dowry. 

 

LILA

Ah, probably for the best. I have

heard the oddest rumors of him.

 

THE THREE WOMAN STOP WALKING. GABRIELLE WATCHES A FEW SOLDIERS BREAK UP A FIGHT.

 

DREA

Do share.

 

LILA

I am unsure of the truth of it, as it

came from Celia.

 

DREA LAUGHS AND ROLLS HER EYES.

 

The sum of it is whom he prefers the

company of.

 

DREA

No! You don’t mean…

 

LILA

Celia’s brother for a start.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS OVER AT LILA AND DREA WITH HER EYEBROWS LIFTED.

 

DREA AND LILA GIGGLE AFTER SHARING A CONSPIRATORIAL LOOK.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD.

 

DREA

Ah! Well I am certainly glad to have

avoided that possible scandal. Can 

you imagine?

 

LILA

I do not want to. Being with someone

with no interest in you would not be

much of a marriage.

 

GABRIELLE

(UNDER HER BREATH) Or one you don’t

have interest in.

 

LILA

What was that, Gabrielle?

 

GABRIELLE

I think I saw nutbread over there.

 

DREA

(LAUGHING) Still your favorite?

 

GABRIELLE

(SMILING) Always.

 

GABRIELLE LEADS THE WAY DOWN THE ROAD.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE NORTH VILLAGE - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

MARCAS WALKS THROUGH THE TREES TO JOIN THE 20 SOLDIERS. THEY ARE STANDING OR SITTING. SOME HAVE WATERSKINS. SOME ARE EATING. 

 

THEY LOOK UP AT MARCAS WALKING TO JOIN THEM.

 

SOLDIER #1

Where’s Matrum?

 

MARCAS LOOKS AT THE SOLDIER THAT SPOKE WITH A COLD EXPRESSION FOR A FEW SILENT MOMENTS.

 

THE SOLDIER LOOKS AWAY.

 

MARCAS

Matrum made his choice. (PAUSE)

The wrong choice.

 

THE SOLDIERS LOOK AROUND AT EACH OTHER. SOME DO NOT SEEM SURPRISED, AND SEEM ALMOST RELIEVED OR PLEASED.

 

SOLDIER #2

You told him?

 

MARCAS

Didn’t have to.

 

SOLDIER #2

What now, (PAUSE) General?

 

MARCAS LOOKS OVER HIS SHOULDER BACK THE WAY HE CAME.

 

MARCAS

Get ready.

 

SOLDIER #1

For what?

 

MARCAS

To take the village.

 

THE SOLDIERS SMILE COLDLY AT EACH OTHER.

 

SOLDIER #1

Will you be going out first to talk?

 

MARCAS

No more talking. That village is mine.

 

THE MEN GET READY.

 

ONE OF THE SOLDIERS (#3) WALK MARCAS’ HORSE TO HIM, AND HANDS OVER THE REINS.

 

SOLDIER #3

Sharpened up your sword, Marcas.

 

MARCAS

Good. Let’s get this done fast.

 

MARCAS MOUNTS HIS HORSE, AS THE MEN MOUNT UP AROUND HIM.

 

Let’s go!

 

THEY RIDE OFF THROUGH THE TREES.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE

 

XENA IS WALKING THROUGH THE MARKETPLACE IN A DRESS. SHE EYES DIFFERENT GROUPS OF SOLDIERS AS SHE PASSES THEM.

 

SHE COMES UP TO THE MEETING HALL, AND FINDS A STALL TO LOITER AT.

 

WITHIN A FEW MOMENTS, THE DOOR OPENS. SHE WATCHES THE GUARD CAPTAIN AND ANOTHER SOLDIER WALK OUT TALKING TO EACH OTHER. THE OTHER SOLDIER SEEMS A LITTLE CONFUSED.

 

THE GUARD CAPTAIN PUTS A HAND ON THE SHOULDER OF THE SOLDIER, AND SAYS SOMETHING TO HIM. THE SOLDIER STRAIGHTENS HIS SHOULDERS, AND NODS.

 

THE GUARD CAPTAIN PATS HIM ON THE BACK, AND THE SOLDIER WALKS OFF. 

 

XENA WATCHES THE GUARD CAPTAIN WALK UP TO A GROUP OF SOLDIERS.

 

WITH A SLIGHT SHAKE OF HER HEAD, SHE CHANGES HER ATTENTION TO THE SOLDIER. 

 

HE WALKS ALONE TOWARD THE ARCHON’S HOME.

 

XENA NARROWS HER EYES, AND FOLLOWS AFTER HIM.

 

FADE OUT

 

ACT TWO

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. OUTSIDE ARCHON’S HOME - MOMENTS LATER

 

XENA FOLLOWS A LITTLE DISTANCE BEHIND THE SOLDIER.

 

THE SOLDIER WALKS UP TO THE GUARD STANDING AT THE FRONT DOOR, AND GIVES THEM SOME LOW COMMANDS. XENA GETS CLOSE ENOUGH TO HEAR.

 

SOLDIER #1

Bring his carriage this way. Cap’n

wants four soldiers. No more.

Archon will be leaving in three

candlemarks for the south. 

 

SOLDIER #2

Just four? That’s not enough.

 

SOLDIER #1

Cap’n ain’t want attention being drawn,

yeah. 

 

SOLDIER #3

Good thinking. I’ll take care of it.

 

THE SOLDIER THAT JUST SPOKE WALKS OFF.

 

THE FIRST SOLDIER GIVES THE REMAINING SOLDIERS A NOD, AND WALKS INTO THE BUILDING.

 

XENA IS LEANING AGAINST A WALL, NOT LOOKING AT THE SOLDIERS. SHE’S MESSING WITH A FOLD OF HER DRESS.

 

ELEST (VOICE)

I’d heard you checked out the inn.

 

XENA TURNED TO HER LEFT TO SEE ELEST WALKING UP TO STAND NEXT TO HER.

 

Was disappointed I didn’t get to

give you a proper farewell.

 

XENA

Well, (SHRUGGING) the road calls.

 

ELEST

S’pose you’re heading south then. Since

north would likely lead to your funeral.

 

XENA JUST LOOKS AT HER.

 

Considering the warlord running about

out there. (PAUSE) Unless that’s

what you’re into. 

 

ELEST TAKES A STEP CLOSER, LEAVING ONLY INCHES BETWEEN THEM. SHE REACHES OUT AND TOUCHES THE SLEEVE OF XENA’S DRESS.

 

I could see leather being your thing.

 

XENA LOOKS DOWN AT HER WITH A RAISED EYEBROW.

 

Hmm, so quiet. Since you seem to be

unoccupied at the moment. How about

stopping by for lunch? Unless you

were avoiding me, Cyrene.

 

XENA

Lead the way.

 

ELEST WALKS PAST XENA, LETTING HER HAND LINGER AND SLIDE DOWN XENA’S ARM UNTIL SHE IS OUT OF REACH. XENA WALKS BEHIND HER SEVERAL STEPS.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. NORTHERN VILLAGE - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

THE DOORS TO THE BARN ARE OPEN. WOMEN AND CHILDREN ARE BEING LED IN BY THE MEN. SOME ARE HUGGING. A YOUNG WOMAN WITH A BABY HAS TEARS RUNNING DOWN HER FACE AS SHE SPEAKS WITH HER EQUALLY YOUNG HUSBAND.

 

TRANT AND THE OTHER MAN ARE WITH A YOUNG GIRL. THE OTHER MAN IS ON ONE KNEE, SPEAKING WITH HER ON HER LEVEL. HE IS SMILING, BUT THE GIRL DOES NOT LOOK PLEASED.

 

GIRL

Please stay.

 

THE GIRL THROWS HER ARMS AROUND HIS NECK, AND HUGS HIM.

 

MAN

We’ll be together soon. You will have

friends to keep you company in there.

 

THE GIRL CRIES SOFTLY.

 

TRANT

We want you to be safe.

 

A MAN WALKS UP TO TRANT, AND WHISPERS SOMETHING IN HIS HEAR.

 

TRANT NODS, AND THE MAN WALKS OFF.

 

TRANT KNEELS DOWN TOO. THE GIRL BACKS AWAY AND STANDS IN FRONT OF BOTH OF THEM.

 

Don’t come out until we open those

doors, okay?

 

THE GIRL NODS WITH A SNIFFLE.

 

Good girl.

 

TRANT GIVES THE GIRL A HUG. 

 

Go on. 

 

THE GIRL TURNS SLOWLY, AND WALKS INTO THE BARN. A WOMAN STANDING NEAR THE DOOR TAKES HER HAND, AND LEADS HER INSIDE. 

 

TRANT AND THE MAN STAND UP.

 

Let’s go.

 

THE LAST OF THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN GO INTO THE BARN. TWO MEN CLOSE THE DOORS.

 

THE MEN JOIN IN THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE.

 

TRANT IS IN THE CENTER OF THE CIRCLE OF MEN CARRYING WHATEVER THEY CAN USE TO PASS AS WEAPONS.

 

Okay. I -

 

AN ARROW SUDDENLY GOING THROUGH THE BACK OF HIS NECK CUTS OFF HIS SPEECH. THE TIP OF THE ARROW IS SEEN IN FRONT OF HIS THROAT.

 

THE VILLAGERS LOOK TOWARD THE HILL, WHERE THE SOUNDS OF RUNNING HOOVES ARE HEARD.

 

THE MAN WITH TRANT CATCHES HIM BEFORE HE FALLS TO THE GROUND.

 

THE VILLAGERS ARE FROZEN IN PLACE FOR A MOMENT.

 

MAN

(SHOUTING) What are you waiting for?

(LOUDER) Defend your homes!

 

THE VILLAGERS BEGIN TO RUSH TOWARD THE INCOMING SOLDIERS ON HORSEBACK. THEY OUTNUMBER THEM ABOUT TWO TO ONE, BUT THEY ARE LACKING IN HORSES AND SHARP WEAPONS.

 

THE MAN LAYS TRANT DOWN, AND JOINS THE REST OF THE MEN WITH AN AXE.

 

MARCAS LEADS THE SOLDIERS STRAIGHT TOWARD THE VILLAGERS.

 

MARCAS

Kill ‘em all! 

 

THE SOLDIERS SHOUT IN APPROVAL.

 

MARCAS SWEEPS HIS SWORD DOWN, AND CUTS HALFWAY THROUGH A VILLAGER’S NECK. 

 

THE MAN WITH TRANT ATTACKS MARCAS FROM THE OTHER SIDER. HIS AXE SLICES AT MARCAS’ LEG LEAVING A GASH. 

 

MARCAS YELLS IN ANGER, AND PULLS HIS MACE FREE FROM HIM SADDLEHORN WITH HIS OTHER HAND. HE SWIPES IT ACROSS THE FACE OF THE MAN. HE DROPS TO THE GROUND, AND HIS AXE FLIES FROM HIS HAND.

 

MARCAS LAUGHS, AND RUSHES OFF TO ANOTHER VILLAGER.

 

THE MAN CRAWLS TOWARD TRANT. HE TURNS TO LOOK AT THE FIGHT BEHIND HIM. BEFORE HE CAN GET TO TRANT, HIS FACE HITS THE GROUND AS DEATH OVERTAKES HIM.

 

FOUR VILLAGERS WITH SCYTHES SURROUND ONE OF XENA’S SOLDIERS. THE SOLDIER HAS A SWORD IN ONE HAND AND AXE IN THE OTHER. 

 

WITH A YELL, HE ATTACKS ONE OF THE VILLAGERS. HE SLAMS THE AXE DOWN INTO THE VILLAGER’S HEAD, AND LEAVES IT STUCK THERE. 

 

THE THREE OTHER VILLAGERS SWING AT HIM. HE MEETS TWO OF THE SCYTHES WITH HIS SWORD, BUT THE THIRD SLICES ACROSS HIS THROAT. 

 

HE SLIDES OFF HIS HORSE, HANDS GRASPING AT HIS BLEEDING THROAT.

 

THE THREE MEN RUSH OFF TO ANOTHER TARGET.

 

THEY MEET TWO SOLDIERS WITH LONG SWORDS. THE TWO SOLDIERS DON’T GIVE THEM A CHANCE TO GET CLOSE.

 

ONE OF THE SOLDIER’S HORSE REARS, AND KICKS A VILLAGER IN THE FACE, DROPPING HIM TO THE GROUND INSTANTLY. 

 

ALL AROUND THEM, VILLAGERS ARE DROPPING.

 

MARCAS RUNS HIS HORSE TOWARD TWO VILLAGERS FIGHTING WITH ONE OF THE SOLDIERS THAT IS NO LONGER ON HIS HORSE. HE RUNS RIGHT UP BEHIND ONE OF THE VILLAGERS, AND BRINGS HIS MACE DOWN ON HIS HEAD. THE OTHER VILLAGER TURNS TO LOOK AT HIS FALLEN COMRADE, AND GETS AN ARM CHOPPED OFF BY THE SOLDIER HE WAS FIGHTING.

 

MARCAS LAUGHS.

 

MARCAS

Well done! Leave him to bleed out.

(SHOUTING TO HIS TROOPS) Cover the

ground with their blood!

 

MARCAS LOOKS OUT FROM ATOP HIS HORSE, AND SEE HALF THE VILLAGERS DEAD. ONLY ONE SOLDIER IS DEAD. 

 

ONE OF THE SOLDIERS RUNS HIS HORSE UP TO A VILLAGER COMING UP BEHIND MARCAS. HE SHOOTS THE VILLAGER IN THE BACK WITH A CROSSBOW.

 

MARCAS SMILES AT HIM.

 

Get the torches!

 

THE MAN NODS, AND NUDGES HIS HORSE TOWARD A SOLDIER THAT JUST KILLED THE VILLAGERS AGAINST HIM.

 

THE SOUND OF A WOMAN’S SCREAM COMES FROM BEHIND HIM IN THE BARN. MARCAS TURNS THAT WAY, AND SMILES EVEN MORE.

 

CUT TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK

 

EXT. OUTSIDE AMPHIPOLIS INN - MORNING (12 YEARS AGO)

 

13-YEAR OLD XENA AND TWO OF HER VILLAGERS ARE FIGHTING OFF WHAT’S LEFT OF THE RAIDERS OUTSIDE OF HER MOTHER’S INN.

 

SHE PUSHES THE NOW DEAD SOLDIER INTO THE MAN THAT STABBED HIM. HE TRIES TO PULL HIS SWORD OUT, BUT SHE GRABS HER OWN SWORD, AND SLICES HIS THROAT.

 

XENA WATCHES THE TWO VILLAGERS KILL THE LAST MAN.

 

A WOMAN’S SCREAM COMES FROM INSIDE THE INN.

 

XENA’S HEAD JERKS TOWARD THE OPEN DOOR TO THE INN.

 

XENA LOOKS BEHIND HER, AND SEE THAT THERE ARE NO MORE RAIDERS. SHE JUMPS OVER THE DEAD BODIES IN FRONT OF HER, HER SWORD DRIPPING WITH BLOOD. 

 

SHE RUNS THE FEW FEET TO THE DOOR OF THE INN.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. NORTH VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS

 

IN THE WINDOW OF THE BARN, MARCAS SEES THE HEADS OF SEVERAL WIDE-EYED WOMEN.

 

THERE ARE ONLY A DOZEN OR SO VILLAGERS LEFT FIGHTING.

 

THE SOLDIER HE TOLD TO GET TORCHES COMES RUNNING TO HIM WITH TWO OTHER SOLDIERS - ALL CARRYING LIT TORCHES.

 

ONE OF THE SOLDIERS HANDS MARCAS ONE OF HIS TORCHES.

 

SOLDIER #1

Burn their homes then?

 

MARCAS

Burn it all.

 

THE SOLDIER SNUDGE THEIR HORSES INTO MOTION WITHOUT COMMENT. THEY SPREAD OUT IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS.

 

MARCAS LOOKS AT SOME OF THE VILLAGERS NOW SHOUTING, AND RUNNING AFTER THE SOLDIERS WITH HORSES.

 

MARCAS LAUGHS, AND NUDGES HIS MOUNT AFTER ONE OF THEM.

 

HE CATCHES UP TO ONE VILLAGER QUICKLY, AND SIMPLY LOWERS HIS TORCH TO THE RUNNING MAN. HE CATCHES FIRE.

 

THE MAN SCREAMS, AND TRIES TO SLAP AT THE GROWING FIRE ON HIS CLOTHES.

 

MARCAS KICKS THE MAN ONTO THE GROUND, AND RUNS RIGHT OVER HIM.

 

THE FEW BUILDINGS AROUND THE VILLAGE BEGIN TO GO UP IN FLAMES. 

 

MORE BODIES FALL AS THE SMOKE BUILDS.

 

MARCAS WHISTLES, AND HIS MEN WITH TORCHES MEET HIM. THEY STOP IN FRONT OF THE BARN. THE WOMEN IN THE WINDOW BACK AWAY FROM IT.

 

MARCAS POINTS TO A SMALL WAGON BESIDE THE BARN. 

 

TWO MEN HAND OFF THEIR TORCHES BEFORE JUMPING OFF THEIR HORSES, AND RUN TO THE WAGON. THEY PULL IT IN FRONT OF THE BARN DOORS.

 

THEY GO BACK TO THEIR HORSES, AND RETRIEVE THEIR TORCHES.

 

WOMAN’S VOICE

They’ve blocked the door!

 

SCREAMING, CRYING, AND BANGING ERUPT FROM INSIDE THE BARN.

 

WITHOUT A WORD, MARCAS NUDGES HIS HORSE, AND MOVES CLOSER TO THE BARN.

 

HE THROWS THE TORCH THROUGH THE WINDOW.

 

MARCAS WATCH AS THE WOMEN NEAR THE WINDOW SCREAM, AND RETREAT FURTHER INTO THE BARN.

 

THE OTHER SOLDIERS RUSH AROUND TO DIFFERENT SIDES OF THE BARN. THEY LIGHT IT FROM ALL SIDES.

 

A SOLDIER THAT STAYED BACK TO FIGHT OFF WHAT WAS LEFT OF THE VILLAGERS COMES UP ON HIS HORSE NEXT TO MARCAS.

 

MARCAS DOESN’T LOOK AWAY FROM THE BURNING BARN, FILLED WITH SCREAMS.

 

MARCAS

That all of them?

 

SOLDIER

Aye.

 

MARCAS

Good. Let’s go.

 

MARCAS TURNS HIS HORSE AROUND, AS THE REST OF THE SOLDIERS JOIN HIM ON HORSEBACK.

 

We ride straight back! Now!

 

HE KICKS HIS HORSE INTO MOTION, AND THE MEN FOLLOW TO GO BACK THE WAY THEY CAME. 

 

BODIES COVERS THE GROUND IN THE VILLAGE. EVERY BUILDING IS ON FIRE.

 

THE SOUND OF THUNDERING HOOVES DISAPPEAR.

 

THE LAST FEW SCREAMS DIE DOWN TO BE REPLACED BY THE CRACKING OF THE FIRES ALREADY RUNNING OUT OF FUEL.

 

MANY BUILDINGS ARE REDUCED TO SMALL PILES ON THE GROUND.

 

A DEEP CHUCKLE OF A MAN IS HEARD.

 

A BLUE CLOUD OF LIGHT FORMS IN THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE, SURROUNDED BY BODIES. 

 

ARES MATERIALIZES IN ALL OF HIS LEATHER CLAD GLORY.

 

HE LOOKS AROUND AT THE BODIES ON THE GROUND.

 

ARES

Now this is more like it!

 

ARES LOOKS DOWN IN FRONT OF HIM, AND SEES TRANT. THE MAN WITH HIM IS REACHING TOWARD HIM.

 

ARES COCKS HIS HEAD TO THE SIDE.

 

HE SNAPS HIS FINGERS, AND A BLUE CLOUD SWIRLS AROUND HIM.

 

HE WATCHES HIS BODY TRANSFORM INTO TRANT.

 

Oh yeah, baby. Let’s go make some

more fun. 

 

ARES STEPS OVER THE BODY IN FRONT OF HIM, AND BEGINS WALKING. WITH EACH STEP, HE FADES MORE OUT OF VISION, UNTIL HE IS GONE AFTER SEVERAL STEPS.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

ELEST AND XENA ARE WALKING THROUGH THE MARKETPLACE. THEY TURN A CORNER.

 

IN FRONT OF THEM, THE BARN WITH ARGO AND THE INN STAND NEXT TO EACH OTHER.

 

XENA

Hang on.

 

ELEST STOPS, AND TURNS TO LOOK BEHIND HER AT XENA.

 

ELEST

Aw, changed your mind, Cyrene?

 

XENA

I need to tend to my horse.

 

ELEST

You don’t really expect me to fall

for that do you? (PAUSE) Is this 

about the biting?

 

XENA LIFTS BOTH EYEBROWS AT HER FOR A BRIEF MOMENT.

 

HER FACE SHIFTS TO A SEDUCTIVE GRIN. SHE TAKES THE STEP NEEDED TO CLOSE THE DISTANCE BETWEEN HER AND ELEST.

 

XENA

I can handle so much more than you

could imagine.

 

ELEST

Ah, that’s more like it then.

 

ELEST REACHES HER HANDS UP.

 

XENA GRABS HER WRISTS BEFORE SHE CAN DO ANYTHING.

 

XENA

I’m on a (PAUSE) schedule. Have a

drink ready for me. 

 

XENA RELEASES HER WRISTS, AND TURNS TO THE BARN. ELEST RUBS HER WRISTS AS SHE WATCHES XENA WALK OFF TO THE BARN.

 

SHE VISIBLY GATHERS HERSELF, AND WALKS INTO THE INN.

 

FADE OUT

 

ACT THREE

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. FORESTED ROAD - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

MARCAS AND THE 19 SOLDIERS LEFT ARE GALLOPING THEIR HORSES DOWN THE ROAD. 

 

THEY ARE GOING OUT AT FULL SPEED.

 

A WHISPER SOUND IS HEARD. MARCAS LOOKS AROUND, BUT NONE OF THE SOLDIERS ARE CLOSE ENOUGH TO HAVE CAUSED THAT. HE SHAKES HIS HEAD, AND FOCUSES ON THE ROAD AGAIN.

 

ARES (VOICE)

Marcas.

 

MARCAS LOOKS AROUND AGAIN.

 

Don’t look around, mortal.

 

MARCAS SCOWLS AHEAD OF HIM.

 

Yeah, that’s right. 

 

MARCAS RELAXES.

 

I need you back at camp. Now. Turn

left up ahead. Tell ‘em it’s a short

cut. 

 

MARCAS LOOKS BACK AT THE TROOPS.

 

And move faster!

 

MARCAS LOOKS UP, AND SEES A FORK COMING UP IN THE ROAD.

 

SOLDIER #1

‘At wasn’t there before!

 

MARCAS SMILES.

 

MARCAS

Shortcut, boys! To the left! And 

pick up the pace, damn it!

 

THE HORSES MOVE TO A FULL RUN.

 

MARCAS LAUGHS.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE, LILA, AND DREA ARE SITTING ON A BENCH EATING LUNCH. LILA IS SITTING IN THE MIDDLE. 

 

THERE A SEVERAL LONG BENCHES SET UP NEAR THE MANY FOOD AND BEVERAGE STALLS NEAR THEM. ON A BENCH ACROSS FROM THEM, SEVERAL SOLDIERS ARE SITTING. 

 

ON THE BENCH NEXT TO THEM ON GABRIELLE’S SIDE, A YOUNG COUPLE IS SITTING. THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY FLIRTING. THE BOY TAKES THE GIRL’S HAND, AND KISSES IT. THE GIRL LOOKS AT HIM SHYLY.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND LOOKS AWAY.

 

GABRIELLE

(WHISPERING) I’ll never know that, huh?

 

LILA

You say something, Gabrielle?

 

GABRIELLE

No. Just thinking.

 

DREA

Oh no.

 

LILA AND DREA LAUGH.

 

GABRIELLE TAKES ANOTHER BITE OF HER NUTBREAD.

 

LILA

It’s all in good fun, sister. You

mustn’t take it so seriously. Not

like you take much of anything else

seriously.

 

GABRIELLE

And what do you mean by that?

 

LILA

This whole business with you not

wanting to marry is simply selfish,

childish, and ridiculous.

 

DREA’S EYES GO ROUND, AS SHE LOOKS BACK AND FORTH FROM EACH SISTER.

 

GABRIELLE

How is wanting to be happy any of

that, Lila?

 

LILA

You do not even know if you will or

will not be happy as a married woman?

Honestly, Gabrielle, what else would

you want? Live alone with no one to

care for you?

 

GABRIELLE

And why do I need someone to take care

of me?

 

DREA

I think I should go.

 

DREA LOOKS AROUND.

 

LILA

There’s no way you could take care

of yourself.

 

DREA STANDS UP.

 

DREA

Yes, I’ll just um go.

 

GABRIELLE

Not with a husband I don’t even like

telling me what to do!

 

DREA BACKS AWAY A FEW STEPS, BEFORE TURNING AROUND AND RUSHING OFF.

 

LILA

Gabrielle, it could be much worse.

Why are you being so picky?

 

GABRIELLE STANDS UP.

 

GABRIELLE

I would like some say in my life. That’s

all. 

 

LILA

I am sure there will be choices you

will have some say in.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND WALKS OFF.

 

Sorry about that, Dr-

 

LILA TURNS TO SEE THAT SHE IS NOW ALONE. A BOY SITTING A LITTLE WAY DOWN THE BENCH TURNS TO LOOK AT HER.

 

BOY

Were you talking to me?

 

LILA

Oh, sorry. No, I was not.

 

BOY

Ah, pity.

 

THE BOY SMILES AT HER.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. XENA’S OVERTAKEN VILLAGE CAMP - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

SOLDIERS ARE MOVING ABOUT DOING DIFFERENT TASKS.

 

A WHISTLE GOES UP.

 

MARCAS’ NAME IS HEARD FROM SOME OF THE MEN.

 

DARRAS WALKS INTO THE CENTER OF THE CAMP WITH THREE OTHER MEN.

 

DARRAS

Marcas already? Can’t be.

 

SOLDIER #1

Outpost passed back word. He’ll be

here any moment.

 

SOLDIER #2

Something must have turned them around.

 

SOLDIER #1

Might not have even made it to the 

village. 

 

DARRAS

No. He wouldn’t give that up.

 

THE THREE SOLDIERS LOOK AT DARRAS WITH A QUESTIONING LOOK, BUT DARRAS IS LOOKING OUT TOWARD THE ENTRANCE OF THE CAMP.

 

HOOVES ARE HEARD BEFORE MARCAS AND THE SOLDIERS ARE SEEN.

 

SOLDIER #3

Doesn’t look like suffered loss,

no? 

 

SOLDIER #1

Don’t see Matrum.

 

DARRAS

Let’s go find out.

 

THEY WALK TOWARD WHERE OTHER SOLDIERS ARE NOW GATHERING AROUND MARCAS’ GROUP.

 

MARCAS DISMOUNTS.

 

MARCAS

Ah, my friend!

 

MARCAS CLASPS FOREARMS WITH DARRAS.

 

DARRAS

You look happy for someone back

far too early from a mission.

 

MARCAS

Not if it was a success.

 

DARRAS

But -

 

MARCAS

(TO ANOTHER SOLDIER) Take the horses.

(TO EVERYONE) I need to speak with 

my second hand here. Be back here in

a candlemark.

 

SOME OF THE MEN HESITATE, AND LOOK AT MARCAS UNCERTAIN.

 

If you are not here in a candle mark,

you will regret it.

 

MARCAS LEADS DARRAS OFF.

 

DARRAS

Did they surrender so quickly?

 

MARCAS

We took the village.

 

DARRAS

Aye?

 

MARCAS

Aye. Swept right through. Easy killing,

they were.

 

DARRAS

Not so easy for your brother to make it

back, I see.

 

MARCAS

T’wasn’t the villagers that did it.

 

DARRAS

You didn’t -

 

MARCAS

I did. He chose the wrong side. Saw to

stand in the way.

THEY STOP OUTSIDE OF MARCAS’ TENT.

 

DARRAS

Why do you want to meet the men?

 

MARCAS

Wait and see.

 

MARCAS SLIPS INTO HIS TENT.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. MARCAS’ TENT - CONTINUOUS

 

MARCAS STEPS INSIDE, AND DIRECTLY AHEAD OF HIM IS MAN IN A DARK CLOAK. HIS FACE CANNOT BE SEEN.

 

MARCAS DRAWS HIS SWORD.

 

MARCAS

Who are you?

 

CLOAKED FIGURE

Put that away.

 

MARCAS

You do not know who you speak to,

you trespasser. I’ll gut you right

here. 

 

MARCAS TAKES A STEP CLOSER, BUT THE FIGURE DOESN’T MOVE.

 

CLOAKED FIGURE

I am an emissary from Ares.

 

MARCAS

The God of War? You lie!

 

CLOAKED FIGURE

He wishes one more task to prove

your worthiness. Then he will 

help you get what you want. What

you both want.

 

MARCAS

And how would you know what that

is?

 

CLOAKED FIGURE

Do this, and he will help you kill

her. 

 

MARCAS LOWERS HIS OFFENSIVE STANCE.

 

Do this, and you will be his chosen.

 

MARCAS SLOWLY SHEATHS HIS SWORD.

 

MARCAS

What does he want me to do?

 

CLOAKED FIGURE

Go to Cirron.

 

MARCAS

When?

 

CLOAKED FIGURE

Today. He wants you to take the village.

 

MARCAS

Under his command?

 

CLOAKED FIGURE

No. Destroy the village. I know you

know how to do that.

 

MARCAS

And then he’ll give me his favor.

 

CLOAKED FIGURE

And then you must kill the Warrior

Princess.

 

FADE OUT

  
  


ACT FOUR

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE IS WALKING BRISKLY THROUGH THE MARKETPLACE - IGNORING THE PEOPLE AROUND HER. SHE IS ANGRY, AND APPEARS TO BE MUMBLING TO HERSELF. 

 

LILA’S NAME IS HEARD A FEW TIMES FROM HER MOUTH.

 

SHE STEPS AROUND A CART SLOWLY MOVING DOWN THE ROAD. 

 

GABRIELLE

The nerve.

 

AHEAD OF GABRIELLE, THE INN AND ITS BARN STAND.

 

GABRIELLE SLOWS HER WALKING WHEN SHE SEES THE GOLDEN MARE BELONGING TO XENA JUST OUTSIDE THEN AT THE POST.

 

SHE STARTS TO PICK UP HER PACE AGAIN.

 

LILA (VOICE)

Gabrielle!

 

GABRIELLE LETS OUT A LONG SIGH, BUT CONTINUES WALKING.

 

I know you hear me!

 

GABRIELLE DOES NOT STOP.

 

By the gods, Gabrielle!

 

LILA CATCHES UP TO HER, AND GRABS HER ARM. GABRIELLE TURNS ON HER, STILL ANGRY.

 

GABRIELLE

What?

 

LILA

I am not your enemy. I’m your sister.

Remember? I’m trying to help you.

 

GABRIELLE

Help me with what exactly?

 

LILA

Won’t you just listen to me for once?

 

GABRIELLE TAKES A DEEP BREATH, AND CROSSES HER ARMS.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN - AFTERNOON (DAY 1)

 

XENA AND ELEST ARE SITTING AT THE BAR. EACH HAS A MUG IN THEIR HANDS. XENA’S BACK IS TO THE BAR, AND SHE IS FACING THE DINING ROOM. ELEST IS FACING XENA.

 

THE DINING ROOM HAS FEW EMPTY TABLES. LAUGHTER AND TALKING ARE COMING FROM EVERY DIRECTION. 

 

ELEST LAUGHS AT SEEMINGLY NOTHING, AND PUTS HER HAND ON XENA’S ARM. SHE DOESN’T NOTICE XENA FLINCH AS IF TO HIT HER IN REACTION.

 

ELEST

You still have not told me why

you are leaving (PAUSE) or where

you’re going.

 

XENA TAKES A SIP OF HER DRINK.

 

Or if you are against company.

 

XENA LOOKS AT HER.

 

XENA

I travel alone.

 

ELEST

But you don’t have to.

 

XENA

Didn’t say I had to.

 

ELEST

Look, I am just -

 

A CRASH INTERRUPTS HER.

 

MAN’S VOICE

That’s her!

 

XENA, ELEST, AND MOST OF THE ROOM’S OCCUPANTS LOOK TO THE BACK HALLWAY WHERE TRANT (ARES IN TRANT’S BODY) HAS JUST EMERGED FROM. A PLATE OF FOOD IS IN FRONT OF HIS ON THE FLOOR, AND HE’S POINTING AT SOMETHING.

 

ARES

You’ve just let her here, you fools!

 

ALL EYES FOLLOW WHERE HE IS POINTING.

 

XENA SETS HER DRINK DOWN AS ALL EYES TURN TO HER.

 

ELEST’S EYES ARE ROUND. THE PEOPLE IN THE INN REMAIN FROZEN.

 

XENA STANDS UP SLOWLY.

 

ARES

Ain’t someone gonna stop her?

 

SOME MEN SITTING AT A TABLE TOWARD THE BACK BREAK OUT OF THEIR SHOCK, AND BEGIN TO RUN TO HER. XENA PICKS UP THE STOOL SHE WAS SITTING ON, AND THROWS IT AT THE MAN IN FRONT. HE FALLS BACK INTO THOSE BEHIND HIM.

 

XENA TAKES A BIG SIP OF HER DRINK, GRABS A TORCH ON WALL NEARBY, AND SPITS HER ALE INTO THE FLAMES. THE RUSHING MEN BACK OFF TO AVOID THE FIRE.

 

SHE DROPS THE TORCH, AND WASTES NO TIME RUNNING OUT THE DOOR.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA INN - CONTINUOUS.

 

XENA FLIES OUT OF THE DOOR, AND STOPS SHORT OF RUNNING OVER GABRIELLE.

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS UP INTO XENA’S EYES. THEY FREEZE FOR A SECOND BEFORE THE SHOUTING REACHES THEM FROM THE INN.

 

XENA RUNS PAST HER, AND GRABS ARGO’S REINS BEFORE MOUNTING HER.

 

MAN #1

Stop her!

 

Man #2

That’s Xena!

 

MAN #3

Don’t let her get away!

 

GABRIELLE WATCHES WITH A HAND TO HER OPEN MOUTH, AS XENA RUNS ARGO OUT OF THE CITY.

 

THE MEN RUSH BY HER AND LILA.

 

LILA GRABS ONTO GABRIELLE FOR COMFORT.

 

LILA

Oh my gods! I can’t believe she was

here! Gabrielle, we could have died!

 

LILA HUGS GABRIELLE. GABRIELLE HUGS HER BACK, BUT DOESN’T TAKE HER EYES OFF OF WHERE XENA DISAPPEARED TO.

 

What if I wasn’t here with you?

She might have killed you if you

were left alone with her!

 

GABRIELLE CONTINUES TO LOOK OUT TO WHERE XENA RAN.

 

GABRIELLE

That’s Xena.

 

FADE OUT

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. AMPHIPOLIS INN - MORNING (12 YEARS AGO)

 

XENA RUSHES INTO HER MOTHER’S INN WITH HER SWORD DRAWN.

 

INSIDE, TABLES AND CHAIRS ARE THROWN ABOUT. ONE OF THE VILLAGE ELDER WOMAN AND HER MOTHER ARE IN THE INN. THE WOMAN IS CRYING BEHIND THE BAR. SHE WAS THE SOURCE OF THE SCREAM.

 

XENA LOOKS TO THE BACK OF THE INN. SHE LOOKS IN TIME TO SEE THE LAST STANDING RAIDER STICK HIS SWORD INTO LYCEUS’ STOMACH. CYRENE IS STANDING BEHIND LYCEUS AGAINST THE WALL.

 

XENA RUNS STRAIGHT TO THE RAIDER WITH A YELL. 

 

HE TURNS, BUT ISN’T FAST ENOUGH TO BLOCK HER.

 

SHE AIMS FOR HIS NECK, AND SWINGS HER SWORD. SHE ALMOST CUTS THE ENTIRE HEAD OFF.

 

HE DROPS TO THE GROUND.

 

CYRENE RUSHES TO LYCEUS, AND DROPS DOWN TO HIM. SHE BEGINS CRYING.

 

XENA STANDS AND WATCHES.

 

LYCEUS LOOKS UP AT XENA. HE TOUCHES HIS HAND TO HIS FOREHEAD WEAKLY. 

 

HE GOES LIMP, AND HIS EYES CLOSE. CYRENE CRIES MORE.

 

XENA LOOKS ON IN SHOCK.

 

CYRENE LOOKS UP AT XENA.

 

CYRENE

He’s gone.

 

XENA TURNS HER HEAD TO LOOK AT THE INN.

 

XENA

There won’t be anymore loss, Mother.

 

CYRENE

Where is Toris?

 

XENA GETS AN ANGRY LOOK.

 

XENA

He left us.

 

CYRENE ONLY NODS, AS SHE LOOKS DOWN AT LYCEUS.

 

CYRENE

Then I have lost all my children.

 

XENA LOOKS DEEPLY HURT.

 

SHE TAKES A STEP TOWARD HER MOTHER. HER SWORD STILL IN HER HAND, DRIPPING BLOOD ON THE FLOOR OF HER MOTHER’S INN.

 

Don’t.

 

XENA STOPS WALKING.

 

Just go.

 

XENA

Mother -

 

CYRENE

(LOOKING UP AT XENA) Leave!

 

XENA

I protected us.

 

CYRENE

If this is protection, I think I’d 

rather risk the raiders.

 

XENA TAKES A FEW STEPS BACK.

 

XENA

I won’t let anyone else hurt my

home, Mother.

 

CYRENE

You need to leave. Now.

 

XENA TAKES ANOTHER STEP BACK.

 

And never come back here.

 

XENA STUMBLES BACKWARDS A LITTLE. THEN SHE STRAIGHTENS, AND TURNS AROUND TO WALK OUT OF THE DOOR.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. OUTSIDE AMPHIPOLIS INN - CONTINUOUS

 

XENA STEPS ONTO THE PORCH OF THE INN, AND SEES HER FIGHTING VILLAGERS HAVE ALL RETURNED TO THE VILLAGE. THEY NOTICE HER WHEN SHE COMES OUT.

 

A FEW START CHEERING. OTHERS JOIN IN. WITHIN MOMENTS, THEY ARE CHANTING HER NAME.

 

XENA’S FACE LOSES ANY TRACE OF SADNESS, AND TAKES ON A MORE SERIOUS EXPRESSION.

 

SHE SMIRKS, AND RAISES HER BLOODY SWORD.

 

SHE LOWERS HER SWORD, AND WALKS TOWARD HER HORSE. THE CHEERING STOPS.

 

SHE PAUSES TO LOOK AT HER BLOODY SWORD. SHE RUBS IT ON THE GRASS TO CLEAN IT. SHE SHEATHS IT.

 

WITH A DEEP BREATH, SHE MOUNTS HER HORSE.

 

XENA

I will protect my home.

 

LEPTUS

What are you going to do, Xena?

 

XENA

I’m going to make sure no warlord

attacks this place again.

 

MALE VILLAGER #1

All alone?

 

FEMALE VILLAGER

I’ll come with ya, Xena!

 

MALE VILLAGER #2

So will I!

 

ABOUT A DOZEN OTHERS JOIN THEM, AND STAND AROUND HER.

 

XENA LOOKS OUT AT THE HORIZON.

 

XENA

Then I guess we’d better get moving.

 

FADE OUT

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts about that ending?


End file.
